An Ordinary Couple
by Lyssita Lennon
Summary: An extended version of Anneliese and Julian's mine scene in Princess and the Pauper. Pure fluff for no apparent reason. Based off The Sound of Music song with the same name. Please read and review!


_(A/N: So, I got this idea from a song in **The Sound of Music. **The song is called **"An Ordinary Couple"** and is from the original stage version. I thought the song fitted Anneliese and Julian perfectly. Thanks to Miss Ceci {CleoCorinne} who encouraged me to write this; I couldn't have done this without your support! *No copyright infringement intended, I don't own the song; Richard Rogers and Oscar Hammerstien do.*)_

An Ordinary Couple

"It's hopeless," Julian declared throwing down his pickaxe and collapsing on one of the old wooden crates, "I'm sorry Anneliese." He buried his face in his hands and fought the urge to cry.

"Do you know why I didn't want to marry the king?" Anneliese suddenly asked, taking a step towards him.

Looking up, Julian could see a smile was on her lips. Slightly confused he replied, "You weren't ready to get married?"

"No," Anneliese seated herself beside him, "I was in love with somebody else…"

Julian looked away, a pained expression on his face.

"…My best friend," Anneliese continued, "the man who's taught me so much."

A downcast smile tugged at the corners of Julian's mouth as she said this, "But I'm not a king, I can't give you what he can." He knew she would understand what he really meant.

"I think you're like this," Anneliese gestured to the item in her hands.

"A rock?" Julian wondered, even more baffled than before.

Anneliese laughed, "Unassuming on the outside," she carefully pulled the rock apart, revealing beautiful purple crystals, "But a treasure within."

They gazed into each other's eyes, a smile played on their lips as they pulled the other into a tight embrace.

"We'll get out of here somehow," Julian assured her, "I promise."

"But, maybe I'm fine with where we are now," Anneliese breathed.

Julian unwillingly broke their embrace, "How can you possibly be alright with our situation?" his hand gently stroked her cheek and she nuzzled her face into his palm.

"Because we're together," Anneliese said, her voice barely above a whisper, "As long as I'm with you nothing else matters."

"But Anneliese, I just can't-" Julian began.

Anneliese pressed her fingers to his lips, "Don't say that. Whether we get out of here or not doesn't matter. We shouldn't waste what little time we might have worrying. I just wish…" her voice trailed off.

Concern flashed across Julian's face, "Anneliese, are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded and moved herself closer to him, "I just wish we had a chance for things to be different. To just have been an ordinary couple…"  
>Taking his hands into her own, she began to sing;<br>_"An ordinary couple is all we'll ever be,  
>For all I want of living is to keep you close to me.<br>To laugh and weep together while time goes on its flight,  
>To kiss you every morning and to kiss you every night!<br>We'll meet our daily problems and rest when day is done,  
>Our arms around each other in the fading sun!<br>An ordinary couple, across the years we'll ride,  
>Our arms around each other and our children by our side!<br>Our arms around each other…"_

Julian pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand, "If only life worked that way; no worries, no complications…"  
>He then began to sing as well,<br>_"An ordinary couple is all we'll ever be,  
>For all I want of living is to keep you close to me.<br>To laugh and weep together while time goes on its flight,  
>To kiss you every morning and to kiss you every night!"<em>

Anneliese at this point joined in for the final verses of the song,  
><em>"We'll meet our daily problems and rest when day is done,<br>Our arms around each other in the fading sun!  
>An ordinary couple, across the years we'll ride,<br>Our arms around each other and our children by our side!  
>Our arms around each other!"<em>

Unable to contain herself any longer, Anneliese pressed her lips to Julian's; who was stunned at first, but welcomed the kiss just the same. The gentle caress of her lips moving in unison with his was enough to send his heart racing. Butterflies rioted in his stomach, stealing his breath away. And when she finally decided to pull away, both were gasping for air.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Anneliese whispered, her face just inches from his.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that," Julian chuckled, pressing another soft kiss to her lips, "Anneliese, I love you."

Anneliese smiled, and before kissing him once more replied, "I love you too Julian."

_(A/N: It just irritates me that Anneliese and Julian don't kiss or sing togther in Princess and the Pauper. So, that's my main reason for writing this. :) Hope you like it! Why not drop me a review with your thoughts?)_


End file.
